the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay Archive12
Savara walked up to Paris, "Hi are you Paris?" ---- Aulus sighed, feeling a bit lonely. It took me by surprise! 00:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Yep," Paris said, giving one of the mice to Helen. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara twiched her whiskers and meowed "Well do you know Firestorm?" She shuffled her paws and sighed. ---- Gem pranced around and fell into Helens paws giggling.--- Aulus saw a white she-cat on the ground and meowed "Hello." It took me by surprise! 00:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm nodded as he gave Gem a mouse. --- Helen purred. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Gem batted at the mouse and giggled she reached up and licked Helens nose. -- Savara shifted her paws and meowed "Well we fell in love and stuff but he left me for another she-cat and now I think Im bi.." --- Aulus poked the white she-cat. "Hello?" It took me by surprise! 00:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Uh?" said Icy, half asleep. ---- "Why do you think that?" asked Paris, looking for Alyona. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Well because I just don't think I can trust guys anymore." She replied. ---- Aulus jumped back, surprised. "Im so sorry!" --- Gem smiled at Helen and batted at her nose. It took me by surprise! 00:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "That doesn't mean you're bi," said Paris, giving a mouse to his daughter. --- "It's fine," said Icy, standing up. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Aulus made a crooked smile and meowed 'Im sorry if I woke you, but any who, Im Aulus." ---- Savara shrugged her shoulders and looked around. It took me by surprise! 00:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Icy," she replied. "Nice to meet you." ---- "So why are you here again?" asked Paris as he gave the last mouse to his son. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded over to Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too!" He blurted out and smiled. ---- Savara shrugged her shoulders and walked away. -- Gem soon fell asleep. It took me by surprise! 14:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Um, O.K," said Icy. ----'' "Weird..."'' Paris thought to himself. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry..." Aulus meowed and lowered his head. ---- Savara mumbled to herself and saw Firestorm, she padded up to him and meowed "Why?" ---- Lucinana padded around a leey full of cats she had no idea who they were. It took me by surprise! 15:01, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "It's fine," said Icy, starting to pad away. ---- Firestorm appeared lost in thought. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Firestorm!" Savara yelled. --- Aulus sighed and walked away. It took me by surprise! 15:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Huh, what?" he asked. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:14, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Why?" Savara asked calmy, "Why did you do it?" It took me by surprise! 15:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm didn't answer. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Firestorm, I don't understand.." It took me by surprise! 15:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Flower started talking to Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:42, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded away. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara decided to give up and walk away but then she mewed to him "I heard what you said about me and your right," It took me by surprise! 21:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Red walked out of his den. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 21:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm crawled under a dumpster. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 21:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Red.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:31, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Later.... Firestorm was seen talking to Auri. He didn't look well. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Firestorm and Auri.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hello," said Auri to Gold. She tried to sound cheerful, but she was terribly worried about Firestorm. Fitrestorm stayed silent. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "How are y'all?" Gold asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara lowered her head and sighed. "I-I thought I could help him, help him change, I-I thougt he was different bu-but, he's just like the rest..they all left." She finished and looked up, pausing as Jackson walked up to her, a stupid smirk on his face. It took me by surprise! 23:00, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Loki was nearby, deciding if he should approach or not. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded into her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) savara sighed and sat down, trying her best not to cry. It took me by surprise! 23:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Loki padded down, casting sideway glances. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:12, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Flower fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara looked up and meowed "What?" It took me by surprise! 23:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Uh... Am I able to talk to you?" Loki asked Savara, slightly nervous. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:18, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara nodded and looked towards him. It took me by surprise! 23:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Loki flicked his tail for Savara to follow as he went towards an alley. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Dark sat down and started licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Um, fine, fine...." Auri said to Gold. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara follwed. It took me by surprise! 23:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Savara, I have this brother..." Loki started. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "That's good" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara perked her ears, listening closer. It took me by surprise! 23:30, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "He caused me so much pain, and I think he's coming back, to hurt someone else I care about..." Loki said. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Dark finished licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Who? Loki I'm so sorry." She mewed and leaned against his shoulder. It took me by surprise! 23:35, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "I think..." Loki continued, "It'll be you..." http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara paused staring up at Loki, "Loki. why me?" It took me by surprise! 23:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "I... I don't know..." Loki looked at Savara." I guess it's since you bumped into me that one day..." http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara looked at him with soft eyes and purred "We'll get through this, together." It took me by surprise! 23:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Dark padded over to Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "R-Really?" Loki stammered. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:49, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara smiled and nodded, she twined her tail with his, "I thought you were in love with Sudoka.." It took me by surprise! 23:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "I care about her, yes, but I consider her just a friend..." Loki replied. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 23:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) "Hi Gold" Dark meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) That night.... Firestorm snuck out of the den while Auri was asleep. He climbed on top of one the city's tall buildings and looked downward at the ground. He sighed, closed his eyes, and jumped.... Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Savara leaned against Loki and purred. She looked up at his face and smiled. It took me by surprise! 00:02, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki purred. ---- An omninous blue glow could be seen in the distance. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara looked up and paused, her expression grim, "He's here" It took me by surprise! 00:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I thought so..." Loki growled as he saw the glow. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:07, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What is he going to do?" Savara asked, fearlessly. She looked over and concentrated on a dumpster, lifting it up slowly. It took me by surprise! 00:08, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Cletus padded forward, the glow increasing. Loki replied, "We fight him, kill him... If possible." http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara hissed at the stranger, lifting the dumpster higher, threating him. Her gaze flickered between him and Loki. It took me by surprise! 00:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Is this the welcome I recieve after so long, brother?" Cletus mockingly asked Loki. Loki's paws slowly became blue fire, as he narrowed his gaze. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:14, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Get away from us!" Savara growled. It took me by surprise! 00:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Get away, she says..." Cletus replied, a hint of smugness in his voice. Loki crouched. "Brother, you say?" http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (?) "I warned you!" She growled and threw the dumpster at him. It took me by surprise! 00:25, June 25, 2013 (UTC) (Idk anymore :/) "Ooh, a dumpster... I'm supposed to be scared..." Cletus replied. Loki slowly crept up towards him. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara growled, knowing she couldn't do anything. She raced towards him and knocked him down, her green eyes flickering. It took me by surprise! 00:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "My thoughts exactly," Loki told Savara as he lunged at Cletus. Cletus simply glared at Savara. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara growled and tore her claws through his eyes. It took me by surprise! 00:33, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Blinding me? Had to happen sometime," he said as the flames around his eyes slowly died, his sight fading. He started thrashing, occasionally hitting Savara and Loki. Loki was about to rip his claws into his throat. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara growled and tore her claws through his stomach. It took me by surprise! 00:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Go on ahead, kill me," Cletus growled, "It'll make you no better than me..." http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "What did you do?" Savara asked holding Loki's paw back. It took me by surprise! 00:47, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Me? Let's se... I only killed our parents, pretty much everyone he cares about..." Cletus continued, "Why, what did you do?" http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing, but you know, you didn't kill everything he cares about." Savara smirked and slashed her claws across his face. It took me by surprise! 00:51, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "W-What?" Cletus asked as he fainted from shock. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara felt that blood thristy feeling but tucked it inside her. "Is..is he dead." It took me by surprise! 00:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I doubt it..." Loki replied, staring at Cletus. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:58, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara brushed pelts with Loki and purred. She licked his nose and sat back on her haunches. It took me by surprise! 01:05, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "So... Where is your den or wherever you stay?" Loki asked. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 01:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara led him to a opening in a twoleg building. "Its kinda messy, but I'll clean it up." She pulled out an extra mat for him and laid next to him. "You alright?" It took me by surprise! 01:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Uh... Yeah," Loki replied as he laid down on the mat. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 01:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Oh my bad.. I forgot to offer you food." She padded over to a mouse and handed it to him smiling. "Loki, I really like you." It took me by surprise! 01:26, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Loki looked up to Savara, smiling. "Thanks," he replied, before taking a bite of the mouse. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 01:28, June 25, 2013 (UTC) She laid next to him and curled her tail around him protectively. "Don't worry, Im not going anywhere." It took me by surprise! 01:31, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Y-You don't have to," Loki countered, feeling tired. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 01:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara slightly smiled and soon fell asleep. It took me by surprise! 01:39, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "You think you've seen the last of me?" Loki's tail twitched. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 01:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm looked down at his dead body. Even though he had just jumped from a building and killed himself, he felt very content. He smiled to himself and quickly padded into an alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Savara woke up and purred, trying not to wake Loki she went for a walk. It took me by surprise! 02:43, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Hi, Savara," said Firestorm, though he remained out of sight and to the she-cat he was only a voice. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "Get away from me, you hurt me Firestorm!" She growled, hearing his voice almost made tears come to her eyes. It took me by surprise! 02:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry..." he said. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives